Bughead
at }} Bughead is the het ship between Jughead and Betty from the Riverdale fandom. Canon BEGINNINGS Like Archie, Jughead has known Betty since they were little, though they don't exactly know each other well or seem to socialise a lot. This changes after the murder of Jason Blossom, when Betty revives the Blue & Gold school newspaper and asks Jughead to work with her in uncovering what really happened and who's responsible. This quest inevitable includes Betty getting closer to the truth of what really happened with her sister, Polly, and as she uncovers the extent of her parents' betrayal, Jughead is there for support and comfort. Betty confides in Jughead that she's worried Polly really is crazy, and that maybe she is too, and Jughead assures her it's her parents that are in the wrong, not Betty. He then kisses her, after which they start being together, although their shared quiet natures have them take things as they come, and stay focused on uncovering the mysteries of Riverdale. SLEUTHING Their romance is soon noticed by everyone and Veronica is the first to actually call Jughead Betty's boyfriend, though neither object. Jughead helps Betty out with the baby shower for Polly and when Archie busts in, outing FP as a serpent in front of Betty and Veronica, Jughead seems concerned with how Betty will react. She assuages his worries when she tells him it doesn't matter to her, but that she wants him to share these things with her, as she wants to know who he is. Together, they pay a visit to FP and Betty meets him for the first time. Jug asks her if she believes FP didn't kill Jason and Betty says she believes in Jughead, something she reaffirms to Veronica and Alice, later when Alice starts investigating FP. Betty's heartbroken that Polly seemingly chose the Blossoms over her own family, while her mother has thrown out her father and she fears her family is coming apart at the seams. Jughead assures her that she is incredibly strong and shouldn't give up and his support keeps Betty's hope alive. Chuck's return to Riverdale High leads Betty to take her mother's ill advice and not tell Jughead about the episode with the jacuzzi, or her self-harm, and instead throw him a birthday party, which Archie tries to dissuade her from doing. This and Jughead's discomfort with his own social awkwardness leads to their first fight, and Jughead punching Chuck when the latter reveals Betty's problems to the whole school. An unlikely source of help, FP, tells Jughead not to run away from his relationships and to support Betty. They go to Pop's and Betty opens up about her self-harm. Jughead also starts spending more time around Alice Cooper, as he's helping Betty with her family troubles, but her and FP's history comes between Betty and Jughead when Alice accuses FP of murdering Jason and FP bites back. Jughead considers leaving Riverdale to live with his mother and Jellybean in Ohio, and is devastated when he finds out Archie and Betty knew about Alice's inquisition and lied to him, ruefully telling Betty he was considering staying in Riverdale because of her. Archie and Veronica inform Betty that FP is being framed and she and Jughead make up and start trailing what happened. After discovering the killer, Jughead faces his Dad's prison sentence for covering up the murder. Although he and Betty are closer than ever and say 'I love you' for the first time, Jughead feels lost and afraid and when the Serpents come knocking, sees an opportunity for a family of sorts. DESCENT INTO HEARTLESSNESS Following the assassination attempt on Fred Andrews, Jughead and Betty start changing from people who look for justice and decency in Riverdale, to, arguably like the rest of the town, being willing to do whatever it takes to get what they need. With Jughead's knowledge, Betty threatens Cheryl with putting the video of her father murdering her brother online, saying she won't do it if Cheryl testifies on behalf of FP. Betty and Jughead have no qualms about this, even though Cheryl attempted suicide only days prior to their actions. Slowly, Jughead and Betty take different paths to uncover the mystery of the Black Hood serial killer, with Jughead asking the Serpents for help and eventually becoming a member while attending Southside High, while Betty keeps her contact with the Black Hood from Jughead. The threat leads Betty to break up with Jughead via Archie, but they swiftly get back together when she relays the trauma the Black Hood put her through. Betty's fear of losing Jughead translates into her wanting to be a part of the Serpents and, seeing this, Jughead decides they shouldn't be together and ends things. They stay friendly and exchange their planned Christmas gifts, but don't reconcile. Jughead is visibly jealous when Archie gives Betty her Secret Santa present, but he doesn't act on it. Instead, Jughead seems OK being around the Serpents and wanting to keep his place with them, while Betty enlists Archie's help with The Black Hood once again and they end up sharing a kiss. Betty and Archie don't talk about their kiss or pursue it. Archie gets back together with Veronica and Betty and Jughead exchange gifts. In later episodes Betty and Jughead don't talk to each other that much. However, in episode 12 of season 2 Jughead tells Betty about how breaking up with her has been a mistake and the two supposedly have sex. The next day Betty and Jughead announce that they are in fact back together. In episode 14 of season 2. Veronica's dad lets the two couples stay at there family vacation house. Cheryl then tells Jughead that Betty and Archie had kissed. Jughead confronts Betty about it and they reconcile. Later in the hot tub Veronica brings it up and to make it "even" Veronica and Jughead kiss. Later Betty asks Jughead if he enjoyed kissing Veronica. Jughead replies "I know entrapment when i hear it" and Betty comes out to "distract" Jughead and the two have sex. After, Veronica and Archie and Betty and Jughead get into a huge argument about both of their relationships and Veronica's father. They are interrupted when men in black hoods break it and terrorize them before guards for the Lodges show up. In episode 16 of season 2 Jughead decides to protest against Veronica's dad. While Veronica is running for student president Betty is her co-president. When Betty finds out the truth about Veronica and her parents she drops out. She then goes to support Jughead at his protest. Later at home Alice confronts Betty about "torturing" Chic. It is revealed to Alice that Betty and Jughead have been having sex. Alice talks to Betty revealing her past with FP and telling her to be safe. By the end of the episode Jughead reveals to Betty that he will be running against Veronica as student president and Betty will be his co-president. Then Betty ends up moving in with Jughead because she claims she cannot stay in the same house as Chic anymore and Jughead and Betty kiss. In episode 17 of season 2 Betty is currently living with Jughead. However her mother makes her move back in. When Betty is talking to the serpents they are do not have respect for her and she wants to prove she's on there side. So she asks her mother if she can get a serpent tattoo but Alice says no. She and Jughead are also running against Veronica and Archie and Reggie and Josie for Student President. When confronting the man that Chic killed associates the serpents back her up and soon her respect is earned. Quotes Fanon Comic fans had shipped Jughead and Betty for years, and when the show was announced, many hoped to see them become a couple in the show. On AO3, Bughead is the most written relationship for both Betty and Jughead. It is also the most written ship in the Riverdale tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : Betty/Jughead tag on FanFiction.Net :Bugheads community on FanFiction.Net :Blue&Gold community on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : : Trivia *''I think Archie is also Jughead’s weakness when it comes to Betty, because they were kind of the three amigos when they were young, but Betty had always favored Archie and it’s something that will definitely see prevalence later on in the season, and just how much of a friendship Betty and Jughead had, even though it was just the three of them when they were younger or if Jughead felt more like a third wheel. So Archie coming to deliver the bad news is not only a slap from Betty, but really a slap from Archie too''‘Riverdale’: Cole Sprouse on How His Serpents Alliance Will Affect “Bughead” and Archie (November 2017) *For the closing night of the Twilight Drive-In, Jughead picks the film Betty suggested to screen: Rebel Without A Cause * The actors that portray Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper: Cole Sprouse and Lilly Reinhart respectively are in a relationship. * Bughead has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ships list several times: ** It was the second most reblogged ship the week ending May 15, 2017.May 15th 2017 ** It was the eighth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1, 2017.Fandometrics May 1st 2017 ** It was the ninth most reblogged ship the week ending May 22, 2017.Fandometrics May 22nd 2017 ** It was the eleventh most reblogged ship the week ending May 8, 2017.May 8th 2017 ** It was the twelfth most reblogged ship the week ending May 29, 2017.May 29th 2017 Gallery :Bughead/Gallery Videos Riverdale Betty & Jughead - Consuming Bughead Betty + Jughead So Lost (+2x05) » breathe me (jughead x betty) +1x06 Betty & Jughead BELIEVER Betty & Jughead Heart By Heart Betty & Jughead Gravity Betty & Jughead No Way (+1x10) Betty + jughead on my string Jughead & Betty Heartlines Jughead & Betty Killing Me To Love You Notes and references Navigation